Big Time Wish
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Carlos loves James, but is too scared to tell him. Will James love him back when he makes a wish at the Palm Woods Wishing Well? Slash. PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR fangirls(and guys) out there! I really hope you enjoy this! This idea came to me when I was watching Big Time Sparks, and I thought it would be just adorable for Carlos to make a wish at the well. LOL! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Big Time Wish**

Today was a regular day for everyone at the Palm Woods. Well, everyone except Carlos. While everyone was down at the pool enjoying the sun and water, Carlos chose to stay in his room alone. Sure, he wanted to go down and have fun with everyone else, but he couldn't...because James was there. Carlos had a huge crush on the gorgeous brown-haired boy and his feelings were becoming almost unbearable. Everytime he was around James, he just couldn't take his eyes off him and he was constantly messing up his dance moves because of it, earning him much criticism from Gustavo. And he couldn't tell the truth when his friends asked him what was wrong because he didn't want to risk them hating him.

Carlos felt a tear slide down his cheek as he sat by the window in the room he and James shared. He watched as James sat in his favorite lounge chair, sunglasses covering his eyes and that torturous black tank top accentuating his muscles perfectly. He had no idea that up in his room sat a beautiful boy who loved him more than anything. Bringing his knees up to his chest, Carlos sat in a little ball in his chair and let more tears fall. He wanted more than anything to tell James how he felt, but he was so worried that if he did, James would hate him and never speak to him again. He wouldn't be able to live if that happened.

That evening when everyone returned to the apartment, Carlos once again had to put on his 'happy face' and pretend like nothing was wrong. He seated himself across from James at the dinner table and just picked at his food, not feeling like eating much. He was sure this got everyone's attention because Mrs. Knight had fixed corndogs and tots; a meal he would normally dive right into. When Kendall asked him if anything was wrong, he just told him that he was tired from their dance sessions, and he got up and left the room. He went to his room and crawled in bed, crying into his pillow. He pretended he was asleep when he heard James enter the room.

A couple hours later, he got out of bed and walked down the hall to the living room. No one noticed when he entered the room; his friends were too busy playing a video game on the large flatscreen TV. Sighing sadly, he turned and exited the apartment, but not before taking once last glance at the boy he loved so much. Closing the door behind him, he silently walked down the hallways to the elevator, which he took down to the lobby. Crossing the lobby in long strides, he exited the building and made his way to the Palm Woods Park. No one else was there, as it was starting to get dark. But Carlos didn't care; in fact, he preferred it that way because he wanted to be alone right now. Stuffing his hands into the pickets of his orange-and-brown hoodie, he walked slowly over to one of the many benches and sat down. Sighing, he leaned his head back against the thick trunk of the tree the bench was under, and his thoughts instantly drifted to James.

The more he thought about his feelings, the sadder he felt. Why did this have to happen to him? Part of him hated that he felt this way and part of him wanted to embrace it. It was all so confusing for him! As he felt tears once again forming in his eyes, he glanced over and his eyes fell upon the Palm Woods Wishing Well. He'd passed by it so many times while walking through the park, but he'd never paid much attention to it; he just thought of it as a decoration for the park. But now, the thought occured to him, _why not give it a shot?_ He was willing to try anything; who knows, maybe it would give him the courage to tr and tell James how he felt.

Getting up from his seat, Carlos walked over to the small fairy-tale-looking wishing well and stood beside it. He reached into his pocket and took out a penny.

"I just wish that James would love me." he whispered before dropping the penny into the well.

A second later, he heard it hit the bottom and he just stood there, waiting. He knew his wish wasn't going to come true; he was stupid to have even thought about it.

In the apartment, the other three guys were just finishing up their three-player game. James jumped up from the couch and did a little victory-dance before walked off down the hallway to the room he and Carlos shared. He was going to see if the Latino boy wanted to get out of bed and join them in another game, but when he entered the room, he saw that Carlos' bed was empty. That was strange; he hadn't noticed him leaving. He knew it was unlikely that he would be in Kendall and Logan's room, but he checked anyway. Nothing. When he entered the room, he seemed drawn to the window for some reason.

When he looked out the large window, he had a view of the park. His eyes instantly fell upon the small form standing next to the wishing well. At first, he smiled at the adorable sight of Carlos standing next to the wishing well, but his smile quickly faded when he looked closer and saw that the Latino boy was crying. His heart went out to Carlos, and he felt like crying himself at the sight. He loved Carlos so much, but he was always too afraid to tell him. He'd tried to make himself tell him so many times, but his words always seemed to die in his throat before he could get them out. This was it; he had to tell him. That way, he could reach out and hold Carlos when he cried, just like he wanted to do so many times before.

Mustering up all the courage he had, James walked out of the room and slipped out the door before Kendall and Logan noticed him. He quickly made his way down to the park and walked up silently behind Carlos, standing a few feet away from him. Carlos didn't even look up when he stood there for a moment, suddenly feeling afraid.

"Carlos?" the caramel boy heard a voice say.

Wait, he knew that voice! Quickly drying his tears, Carlos turned around, shocked to see James standing there.

"J-James, what..." he started, but didn't finish his sentence.

"I have something to tell you." James said, stepping closer to him.

They were less than a foot apart and Carlos' breath caught in his throat at their closeness. When Carlos didn't say anything, James decided to continue.

"I should have told you this a long time ago, but..." he started, trying to keep his voice from sounding too nervous, "...I love you, Carlos."

At those last four words, Carlos' heart skipped a beat. Was this real? Could this really be happening?

"Wh-what?" Carlos asked when he could finally find his voice.

"I love you." James repeated, reaching up to place his hand gently on Carlos' cheek, stroking away a few stray tears.

"Really?" Carlos asked, still not daring to hope.

"Yes." James nodded, "I always have but I was too scared to tell you."

Carlos so wanted to respond, but he just couldn't seem to make his lips form words. Smiling tenderly, James leaned in and softly pressed their lips together, kissing away any and all uncertainty. The instant their lips touched, it was as if the whole world just melted away and left only the two of them to enjoy this blessed moment.

James kissed Carlos like he'd never kissed anyone else before. He really meant this; with all his heart he meant it. He moved his lips gently against Carlos' and slid his hand back to lightly stroke at the boy's raven hair. A soft sigh left Carlos' lips and he responded to the passionate kiss. The feeling of James' warmth so close to him was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It was so...perfect.

When they finally pulled away, they both were gasping softly and they rested their foreheads together. James pulled Carlos into his arms and held him gently, just like he'd always wanted to. Carlos rested his head against James' shoulder and just tried to take all this in. A small part of him was still unsure; this just seemed too good to be true.

"Well, are you gonna say anything?" James asked softly after a few minutes.

"Hold me tighter." Carlos replied, making James smile.

James tightened his hold on Carlos slightly, never wanting to let him go. Holding the smaller boy in his arms felt so right, just the way it should have been all along.

"I love you so much." he whispered reassuringly.

Carlos laughed a little and raised his head.

"My wish came true." he smiled.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Before you came down here, I tossed a penny in the well and wished that you would love me." Carlos explained, "I've been trying to think of a way to tell you for months, but I guess you beat me to it."

James smiled and leaned in to place a kiss to Carlos' lips again. He just loved how the Latino's lips felt against his own. They were so soft and perfect, just how he'd always imagined. He pulled away and his and Carlos' eyes met. It was only then that he noticed just how beautiful Carlos' eyes were. They were the most gorgeous shade of brown and they just made James' heart flutter.

"Let me make all your dreams come true." James whispered, lightly running his fingers through Carlos' hair.

"You already have." Carlos smiled.

After one final kiss, they walked hand-in-hand back to the apartment, so happy to finally know how the other felt. But before they entered the lobby, Carlos took one last look at the wishing well; it would always hold a special place in his heart. He would always remember it...

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I really hope you enjoyed it! **PLEASE R&R! :D**


End file.
